


[Podfic of] engagement sex

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Engagement, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "engagement sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] engagement sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [engagement sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111424) by torigates. 



> This is a tiiiiiny little ficlet, but it packs a big (hilarious & sweet & hot) punch.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1yGm0EU) [1.23 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 02:41 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
